


Forbidden In The Stars

by ScarecrowsBoytoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Badass Leia, Fear, Gen, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Preview, Scared Luke Skywalker, Snow, Submissive Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowsBoytoy/pseuds/ScarecrowsBoytoy
Summary: The Empire has just attacked the Rebel Base on Hoth. Leia and Luke have been split up from the rest of the Rebellion via falling ice rocks. They now have to make their way through Echo Base to get to the transports on time or be left to die. They must fight through Stormtroopers, Vader and the Vader's hidden weapon.





	Forbidden In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview of an opening I've been working on. This does not have 100% certainty to be complete. Though most likely will at some point as either an update or a new post. This is most likely subject to change so it flows a lot better. And will be much longer chapters, around 4,000 words each chapter, more on the action-packed ones. 
> 
> \---(LUKE KNOWS VADER IS HIS FATHER AND THAT LEIA IS HIS SISTER)---

Leia and Luke swiftly slid through the small abandoned command room into another corridor. Who would have regrouped with the fleet would be so hard? Multiple blaster bolts blazing into the cold snow either sides of them. Leia letting out a slight shug each time. A rather tall grey metal plate covered Leia's head as she ducked behind it. Luke channelled the force and extended his hand, imaging a blue wave overcoming him, like a tsunami of force to knock the troopers over. The troops kept coming through. No matter how many Leia and Luke killed, they would just keep coming back. Noticing this, Leia's stern face yells at Luke, informing him to "Turn back!" 

As they both turn around, they slide through the corridors, no destination in mind, just to escape the swarm of imperial troops attacking them. 

"They're coming through!" Leia yelled over to Luke. Aiming her usual clean blaster at the door panel, the snow-covered door sliding closed, jamming itself in the ice. "That'll hold 'em" She added before anyone else could react. The short Princess ran over to Luke, who was guarding the other door which led to the hanger bay. A red glow slowly illuminated against the cotton white snow. A black silhouette of a masked man, around 7ft tall, clanked rather slowly alongside it. Darkening the already dark corridor. Loud breathing could be heard echoing throughout the small command square. "Leia, run away!" Luke warned as the breathing edged closer. The sound of soft snow being crushed by a metallic boot now hearable. Leia nodded, tapping a blue glowing button her sleeve to inform the transports to leave without her. She ducked under a desk throwing her cotton white thick vest-jacket on the ground to stage that she'd been captured by someone and had thrown it to support Luke.

"Son" a deep voice let out, it sounded more as a statement to Luke, Leia had mocked Vader's voice countless of times which caused Luke to let out small chuckles remembering how her face would puff out like a pufferfish as she would mock Vaders irregular breathing.

"Father" Luke responded. He looked over to Leia momentarily, seeing her under a tall U shaped command post, which stood on a table, Leia was attempting to kick the vent open with her matching coloured boots.

Luke ignited his lightsaber knowing he had to protect Leia or give her enough time to escape. Vader could be heard telling all troopers to stand down. A black cloak swarm around the corner. Luke was face to face with it. With him. With his father. The flickering small circular light above the door frame temporarily lightened up Vader, as if even the light believed there was still good in Vader. Vader's mask blood-red glass lit up the small black space around his eyes. It also made Vader visible in the dark shabby room. 

"May the force be with you, Leia," Luke thought to himself as his face slowly became more serious. His usual plumb lips became more cracked and dry, forming a slight smirk at the corner of his lips, his eyes dilated seeing Vader, but showing no emotion. His fair-weathered skin smothering itself in goosebumps. His ocean blue eyes showing nothing but confidence. 

"Ahhh!" Luke screamed as he ran at Vader, he channelled all his anger.

All Leia could hear in the small dark space she was currently crawling through was a distanced alarm repeating the phrase "IMPERIAL TROOPS HAVE ENTERED THE BASE!" She knew he had to be getting somewhere from the alarm being silenced slowly. She looked down through the grate hearing a blaster. She quietly pulled her blaster out and aimed it through the small tight space of the grate pointing it at the white Buckethead "Not my Han, you bucket-head" Leia thought to herself as she blasted the trooper sending him flying behind, knocking the other troops over in a series of bowling pins. Chewie letting out a thankful growl as they looked up to find their saviour. Leia clanked her way through the grates hoping Han was also heading to the Falcon.


End file.
